


Supernatural Sex Anthology

by Brandizzly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandizzly/pseuds/Brandizzly
Summary: Shameless Supernatural Smut!! Each week, there will be a new pairing. Inbox or Comment with Suggestions. And as always, I do not own anything that you recognize! Kudos are greatly appreciated by the way!





	Supernatural Sex Anthology

Dean Winchester needed to get out of this motel room or he was going to eat the end of the shotgun that he was cleaning to escape from this suffering boredom. Sam Winchester, his brother, was at the library researching ways to off an ancient Chimera and Dean had opted to stay behind. “Not one of my brightest ideas,” Dean grumbled aloud. Suddenly his phone pinged, looking down, he smiled as he the name appeared. *Jo Harvelle* He knew it wasn’t an emergency or she would have called, so the night was about to become much more interesting.  
He opened the message and felt a jolt in his crotch. “Son of a bitch!” Jo had sent him a picture of an extremely arousing picture of a bare pussy with a finger inserted. He immediately recognized it as her own and his mouth began to salivate as he remembered the sweet, musky taste. The caption read, “Are you cumming or not? Before he finished reading the message, Dean was out of the door and in his prized Impala. “Oh, I’m coming alright.” The 35 minute drive was torture and Dean longed to remove his aching cock from his pants. However, he knew that if he crashed, he would never get his sweet prize.  
Dean parked at The RoadHouse and very nearly broke his leg in his haste to get inside. The lights were off, and he could tell that Ellen and Ash were not there. “Thank you, Jesus!” Dean really wanted to be able to make Jo yell his name tonight and it looked like he was going to get his chance. Suddenly he stepped on something soft. Rose petals formed a trail to a dark room with a warm glow. Roses and candles were not really Dean’s style, but if they came with the promise of Jo, he could tolerate it. He reached the door and peered inside. Jo was laying on the bed, completely naked, with a pie-eating grin on her face. “Hi Dean, my fingers became tired and I still haven’t popped my cork yet, can you help me out?” Jo asked sensually. “May God strike me down if I can’t,” Dean said as he stepped closer. He smelled a sweet fruity smell combined with her scent of arousal. “It's been too fucking long since I've licked this pussy,” Dean thought as he licked his lips. He started to trace his finger along the outer edge of her opening and a low moan escaped her lips. He put his finger in his mouth and savored her taste. Suddenly wanting more, he licked up from her dripping gash to her clit and flicked his tongue over his sweet treat in its entirety. Her legs began to slightly tremble, and her body ached with need. “I’m so horny Dean, I need you right now baby.”  
Her wish was his command and he moved in for the kill. Her smooth sexy thighs trembled with his face between them. He began to roll circles over her clit with his tongue. He inserted a finger inside her entrance and her muscles pulled him into her warmth. He slid another finger in and began to work it in and out. Jo could not control her moans as she felt her climax come closer and closer. Loving the reaction of Jo moaning and moving under his tongue and fingers, he pushed in and out of her faster.” I’m so close baby!” Jo screamed. “Cum for me now!” Dean commanded. Her body exploded on his tongue and she screamed her loudest yet. “I need to feel you inside of me Dean! I need you now! Jo was close to hysterics and Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. Dean looked down at her, “you want my hard cock in you baby?” “Yes, Dean! Please stretch me out!” Relieved at the chance to release his aching cock from his pants, he wasted no time. He slid up her body, with her legs still parted...slipping between them. Looking into her eyes as he reached down hand and guided himself into her. The first thrust into her tight, hot canal was very nearly his undoing and he gritted his teeth together to prevent a very early mistake.  
Feeling more in control, he pushed further into her “Fuck yesss you feel good,” Dean breathed into her ear. The feeling of his breath in her ear sent her body convulsing. With his body pressing down on her, looking into her eyes, he started to rock his hips faster, giving her long full thrusts. Jo’s eyes were closed and her lips were parted and she looked the epitome of Dean’s desires, laid out in front of him. He knew she was getting closer once more, so he began to roll his hips in circles to hit her precious spot. She bucked her hips and urged him to go deeper. All at once, her muscles clenched and Dean’s dick felt like it was stick in a vice. She arched her back and let out a long moan, as her eyes rolled back onto her head. Dean sped up and thrust as if his life depended on this orgasm, because in a way it did. She opened her eyes and smirked at him. “You got something to prove baby?” Her face and voice were his unravelling and he stiffened, while he emptied himself into her. Collapsing on top of her, he smiled and said, “Damn girl! Now that was what I had in mind when I said I needed something to do!” Jo put on a mischievous grin and laid on top of Dean. “We aim to please,” she replied with a mock salute. At the sight of her breasts jiggling, Dean felt his manhood jump. Jo felt it to because she looked down and said, “Apparently he does as well!”  
She stroked his hardening cock with one hand and said seductively, “Now let’s see just how much he aims to please.” She continued to stroke him up and down while alternating hands. She licked the tip of his dick and moaned at the taste of herself on her tongue. “Damn Dean, I can see why you’re addicted to my taste.” Dean just chuckled and nodded, for fear that he would start speaking in tongues. She kept bobbing her head on his cock, each time going lower and lower. Dean could feel himself against her throat and he let out a silent sigh. Jo heard it and smiled to herself. She picked up the pace and began to fondle his balls. Dean could feel his completion coming and this time, did nothing to stop it. She had done a helluva job and deserved a treat. She deep-throated him one last time and he erupted in her mouth. She kept sucking and swallowed all of Dean’s essence. She swallowed and said, “Dean you never disappoint!” Dean laid there with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. “Penny for your thoughts?” Jo asked. Dean opened his eyes and looked at her with the most serious face. “Got any pie?”


End file.
